The invention relates to a method for producing a ceramic component. Furthermore, the invention relates to a ceramic component and a component assembly comprising a ceramic component and a connection component.
It is known to use ceramic materials as substrates for electronic components. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,815 B1 discloses an electronic component comprising a multilayered ceramic substrate and also a multiplicity of conductor tracks running in the interior and/or on the surface of the ceramic substrate. A plurality of connection contacts are situated on the underside of the component, by means of which connection contacts electrical contact can be made with the conductor tracks externally. The electronic component is soldered onto a circuit board by means of a BGA (ball grid array). The BGA electrically connects the connection contacts of the electronic component to the circuit board.